Nozzles are often required to provide airflow. Nozzles may be especially useful to ventilate larger passenger vehicles including, but not limited to, aircraft, buses, and passenger trains. One application for a nozzle is to provide airflow within a cabin of an aircraft. Aircraft typically use nozzles in the cabin having two-dimensional airflow at the outlet of the nozzle. A two-dimensional airflow nozzle may have the same airflow distribution pattern at any section along the cabin. However, nozzles with two-dimensional airflow may have outlet airflow which cannot be diffused rapidly before reaching the passengers. This may result in one or more of the following issues: high airflow draft with low air temperature at the center seats of the cabin leading to reduced passenger thermal comfort; high temperature stratification across the cabin leading to reduced passenger thermal comfort; and low airflow velocity in the aisles leading to reduced flight-attendant comfort.
A nozzle and a method of distributing airflow in varying directions is needed which may solve one or more problems of one or more of the conventional nozzles and/or methods.